Classes
There are eleven classes to choose from, each class has its own unique characteristics, advantages and dis-advantages. On this page you can view a brief introduction on each of the classes, click the links for more in-depth information including skills, builds, PVP, etc... Azure Knight Azure Knights are well balanced melee fighters, known for their excellent combat skills and strong power within the ranks of Gaia Empire. Through the ages, the Azure Knights went beyond merely mastering their bladed weapons. They believe in honor, discipline, fidelity and self-sacrifice as the backbone of a life spent defending something very precious. By fighting for Trieste and all the people in her realm, it is this purity of intent that defines them as a superior race. Segita Hunter Segita Hunters are swift archers with hawk-eyes and lightning reflexes. Superior bowmasters and trackers whose skills are matched by none. Their long ranged attacks and animal-like agility are known all over the land. Their race reaches as far back into the histories as the Azure Knights. Segita Hunters fight for the good of all life and those who strive to preserve it. And for this reason, they do not hesitate to give their lives to defend the land from the Abyss. Incar Magician Incar Magicians are the guards of Gaia empire trained to call upon the power of elements. Unlike the other races, they are able to tap into the most basic elemental forces of the land around them.Commanding the powers of lightning, ice, fire, and other elemental forces, their quest is to bring all the realms under one unifying body to ensure peace and harmony. In accordance to Trieste's teachings, these mages strive to attain the purest magics of the earth and shun any form of magic associated with the dark arts. Black Wizard Members of the Incar Order walk a different path from others to pursue their strong desire for power. Black Wizards are Incar Magicians specializing in a school of magic that is stronger than Fire Lighting and Ice Magic combined: this is Dark Maqic. Having learned about the destructive power of Dark Magic, they started calling themselves Black Wizards and practising the kind of magic exclusively. “There is no one who can defeat their power of darkness...“ Vicious Summoner Vicious Summoners became experts in using evil to fight evil! They control monsters to help the human race in the battle against Karon itself. The magic of the Summoners came from the fusion of Incar traditions and the dark arts of creatures from other realms. They declare allegiance to no one in particular and would only call a temporary alliance if they themselves benefit from it. All Summoners travel the road they call "The Black Path". Possessing incredible power, they traverse the boundaries of the dark arts in their quest to dominate all evil. Battle-hardened and cunning, they are feared by both ally and foe. Segnale Segnales combine their deadly whip attacks with various magical curses and healing spells, being effective healers as much as trained fighters. The Segnale once dwelled in the Lower Planes before the Great Fall. They are highly skilled assassins and healers sought by forces of Karon and Trieste alike. With their magical ability to harness one's blood flow, they slowly strip the life force of their hapless victims. The Segnale have two paths to choose from in their fight against Karon, either as an assassin or as a healer. Regardless of the path chosen, their ultimate goal is the destruction of Karon. Bagi Warrior Bagi Warriors are giant-sized ravaging fighters, relaying on their brute force and strong resilience to bring devastation within the enemy lines. Their battle proficiency rivals any other fighting class in Trieste. What some would call magic, the Bagi referred to as the Calling. They call upon the unholy strength from deep within their bodies to vanquish their foes. Full mastery of the Calling results in the ability to unleash a great destructive power that can rend souls.Half breeds possessing traits of both humans and demons, the Bagi are feared by both the forces of good and evil. Half Bagi Alokens Alokens are the seventh class, and wield a Spear and Guardarm. They have the ability to call upon holy powers to deal damage to their enemies, and to give special blessings to help their allies in combat. The also have the ability to drain their enemy's mana, leaving a human player defenseless momentarily, and to almost totally physically defend themselves for 10 seconds. Category:Classes